Dragon Knight
Introduction Katsumi Narumi Roung is a hero in training studying at the Hero Academy North Star Academy. She is the twin sister of Kong Gang Roung a petty Villain and all around trouble maker. Like him she disagrees with the current system and how it limits peoples freedoms. However unlike him she plans to change the system from the inside rather than try to annoy that authorities into submission. In Katsumi's mind she is a dragon and the awe inspiring visage of her will shake the hearts of the foolish mass and make them dream of one day joining her in the skies. Appearance Katsumi has peach colored skin, bright orange hair, and a love of classic rpg cosplay. Her fiery orange hair runs down to her lower jaw, and at the top of her head two hollow horns stick out the top of her head. A pair of bat like dragon wings rise up from her upper back, and a flame tip tail shoots out just above her bottom. She wears orange gauntlets and grieves to protect her hands and legs. Her chest is ... well covered by a bikini like breastplate, with a dark green sports bra underneath. She wears a pair of dark green athletic bloomers with a white loin cloth flowing over it. Always straddled over her shoulder is her trusty longsword. Personality .Katsumi is a cheerful girl who is quick to anger, but hard to hold a grudge. She has a bad habit of letting her emotions flare up at times, but she can easily calm down just as fast. Forgiveness is in her nature, but that does not mean she can not stay angry. Currently she is pissed off at her twin brother for ditching her and moving to another city. Whenever she does forgive somebody she would often breath out a little breath of flames to signify her letting the matter go. Katsumi may forgive, but she never forgets. To most people Katsumi comes off as a cheerful girl, but in truth Katsumi is far from it. She is actually a pessimist and thinks the worst of people. She thinks that everyone is out for their own self and that they have a agenda. The reason she acts the way she does is because she wants to be that way. She figured if she fakes it enough she will become that. Currently her plan is failing, but her disguise is still up. The only person who knows her true face is her best friend, Kong. Beyond him she trust no one enough to just let it all out. This reason is one of the main reasons she is so furious with him. At the moment she can't even vent! Abilities Beyond Dragon Gale Katsumi' has several other skills. She is a skilled swordsmen. she learned kendo from her adopted father and had been practicing it since she was a little girl. She is also a adept flyer due to her long years training in the mountains. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:North Star Academy Student Category:Students Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training